<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edging by hercoldhands (SumiArana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953492">Edging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands'>hercoldhands (SumiArana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resident Evil Kinktober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adult Manuela, Adult Steve, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Oral, Set in 2003-2004, Squirting, soft and fluffy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve spends some time worshiping at Manuela's altar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Burnside/Manuela Hildago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resident Evil Kinktober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Resident Evil Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I actually kind of built up this scenario in my head and I realized that I didn't actually add much context to the fic but I'm running behind so I didn't want to go back and add more.</p><p>This is a scenario that I maaaay re-visit later. Steve alive and living in an Umbrella facility when Manuela gets brought in and they click immediately. I've recently gotten into this ship and I love love love it. Manuela is based on @IgnitedNebula on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve loved going down on Manuella. She tasted like honey and her moans were music to his ears. He loved the way her long, dancer legs would wrap around his head as she got closer to climax, breathy little whines and moans as she was right on that edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also loved that if he touched her just right, he could get her to squirt. The first time was a surprise. Before he’d ended up with a gush of her sweet nectar in his face, he’d thought it was a myth. But it most certainly wasn’t, not with Manuella, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bond had been immediate when he met her; he found out shortly after that it was the virus they both shared. T-Veronica. Her father had attempted to stop her mutation by replacing the organs as they had failed. She was the most human looking Bio Organic Weapon he’d met, aside from Albert Wesker. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and her skin was soft and deep. She kept her arm covered, at first with far too large long sleeved t-shirts and later by a bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hadn’t been so lucky. His eyes had stayed that unearthly orange-red that glowed faintly in the darkness even after he was put in cryo-storage in an attempt to slow the virus. His skin had a slight gray-green, sickly tint to it. He was told he was lucky when he had been ‘unthawed’ as the HCF staff called it. He didn’t feel lucky. Not until Manuella showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were best friends immediately. Inseparable. It was rare to find the Brazillian woman without the ginger close behind. It was less than six months before they were sneaking out of their respective rooms to spend the night with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, this was nearly a daily occurrence. There wasn’t exactly much else to do in this facility; cable TV that was spotty at best, video games that Steve had beat a hundred times, music that had grown dull, books that he had no interest in. They weren’t really permitted to leave and the long examinations that broke up their week were a lot more bearable when they had each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, he lay on his stomach between her thighs in her bed. He liked it in here; she had a small greenhouse attached. Her room was always warm and bathed in light. He kissed the soft skin on her thighs, just a bit away from her glistening sex. He was teasing her now, occasionally brushing the tip of his nose against her. Letting his tongue dart out to taste her, flick against her hard clit and withdraw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could do this for hours, and he knew his Queen would let him. She eventually slipped her long, slender fingers into that ginger mop of hair, pulling him closer. She held him against her sex, feeling his lips brush against that slit. She was so dainty and gorgeous and he loved every inch of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels so good, Steve… keep going…” She urged, her chest rising and falling slowly. She spread her legs a bit more, curling one knee around the back of his head. His cock throbbed in his pants as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in her scent deep, letting that tongue slip slowly over her. From her slick little ass to the tip top of her clit and back down again. He pressed the tip of his tongue just past that little crown of muscle and she squealed, arching her back lightly against him. God, he loved that noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements got more and more insistent, carefully wiggling his hand out from under him and using his index finger to penetrate. He twisted it inside of her, curling against her g-spot as he lavished her clit in attention. He felt her take breaths around him, each breath getting softer and higher pitched. He knew what that meant. He drew his finger out, licking it clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a moment before she opened one of her eyes to look down at him, making an annoyed little sound in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ella?” He teased softly, closing his mouth around her clit and suckling softly. She gasped and arched her back again, only to grumble when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi amor, why do you tease me like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you love it.” He grinned at her. That cheeky, cocky grin. “And it’s the only way to make you squirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face flushed a bit. She couldn’t argue that he was right. She loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took that moment to slip his hand up her loose fitting top, searching for her breast. She was slim and petite. Athletic. She had the most beautiful breasts though, perky and rosy pink at the tip. Just enough for a full handful. Added bonus of not having to wear a bra, meaning Steve could cop a feel any time he wanted to. He squeezed one, rolling the pert little nipple between his thumb and forefinger before paying attention to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was diving back between her thighs, her tongue moving relentlessly against her most sensitive spots. Steve could feel a slick, wet spot forming in his boxers but he ignored it. If he played his cards right, she would happily ride him after he made her come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve brought her up to that edge two more times. Her juices were running down his chin and the sheets below her had been soaked and she hadn’t even come yet. Each little lick, suck or stroke caused her to whine and her legs to shake. She could hardly take it anymore, her hands sliding against his scalp as she begged in Spanish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped three fingers inside of her now, flesh yielding easily. God, she was soaking wet. He stroked against her g-spot, stretching her a little as he did so. She gasped and twisted, wrapping both legs around his head now and keeping him close. His mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was working in quick little circles to bring her across that finish line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a few seconds, the only sound coming from her akin to a little sob. And then she was crying out for Steve. Loudly, Punctuated only by gasps and moans as she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gasped softly, unable to pull away as she came. He tried to swallow what he could, but he felt it running down his face and into his collar. He didn’t stop with his mouth, or his fingers but he did slow down, bringing her through her aftershocks until she went limp on the bed under that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa mierda… increíble.” She gasped softly. He couldn’t help but grin up at her, almost in a daze. He knew she came hard when she slipped into her mother tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’like? Did I do a good job?” He asked, something in his voice betraying that he knew he did a damn good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You did an amazing job, Steve.” She sighed softly, brushing a long strand of dark hair out of her face. She was flushed, her face and down onto her chest practically glowing pink as she caught her breath. “Thank you.” She leaned forward finally, kissing him softly and tasting herself on his lips. She giggled and drew away. “It’s your turn. Lay down on your back. Let me see how hard you are.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>